


How drunk was I

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Evie tells Nichole what happened last night





	1. Chapter 1

“How drunk was I?” Nichole murmured into her pillow.  
Evie shooked her head as she poured her sister a glass of water. “Do you really want me to answer that question?”  
“Maker’s breath Evie! How drunk was I!?!”  
Evie looked at her twin sister with a twinge of pity. “Very.” Evie paused a second trying to find a way to broach the subject of last night. “Nikki, do you, remember anything from last night?”  
“I remember Bull giving me a weird drink. By the third drink I kind of blacked out.” Nicole narrowed her eyes at Evie. “What. Happened. Last. Night.” Nichole placed emphasis on every word trying to intimidate her sister. It didn’t really work though. As Nichole had a hangover and could barely sit up. Evie sat by Nikki and started to apply healing magic, hoping her sister would accept this as an apology for what she was about to tell her. “After a couple of drink your advisors came to the tavern looking for you. Including your commander. ”  
“Fuck.” Evie realized not a great start, she hasn’t even told Nikki what happened and her sister was already cursing.  
“He came and. You got really excited.”  
“Oh, Maker. What did I do?”  
“Nothing that bad.” Evie said with a nervous giggle. “You may have said you loved him.” Evie stared at her sister’s blank face. “But it was just once. Maybe twice. You know what how many times you’ve said it doesn’t matter.” Evie sat there as Nikki remained silent. “But hey, no hangovers. Having a mage for a sister has its benefits.”  
“Evie, tell me exactly how this happened. I want to see if I can salvage this.”  
“He walked in. You saw him. And you ran up and tackled him. I think it was supposed to be a hug. Then you went “I love you so much. Sooo much.” He tried to take you to bed. You screamed “fucking finally.” Bull then started to laugh his ass off. And Cullen wanted to die.”  
“Well. Shit. But you said I said I loved you multiple times. I’ve only said it once.” Nichole said her face turning into a deep shade of red.  
“I wasn’t finished.” Evie said slowly.  
“Damnit”  
“He tried to pick you up and drag you out of the bar, but you just started blabbering about how amazing he is. That he’s nice, brave and that his cloak is soft. Then you smashed your face in his shoulder.” Evie paused her story when she heard a loud groan “You bitch. Your enjoying this.” Nikki growled.  
“I am.” Evie said with a giant grin that made Nikki want to punch her.” You then bopped his nose. Then said, “I love you.” Cullen turned bright red. About the shade you are right now.”  
Evie cleared her throat, preparing herself for the best Cullen impersonation she could. “Shh. Shh. Inquisitor yo,you don-don’t. We can talk about this later. When your sober.” Evie stopped impersonating Cullen and continued. “You of course ignored this suggestion. And started screaming “I love you” on the top of your lungs repeatedly. Then Cullen lifted you over his shoulder and carried you to your room.” Evie paused and looked at her sister. Her sister was crumpled into a ball. Her face was hidden behind her hands, Evie couldn’t even see the freckles the Trevelyan’s were famous for because of how red her face was.  
“I’m never leaving this room again.” Nichole declared like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.  
“Ok. Inquisitor. I’m sure you can stay in your room forever. I’m sure no ambassadors would drag you out.”  
“Point taken.” Nikki grumbled. “I’ll just never see Cullen again. Problem solved.”  
Evie just glared at her sister. “Ok I see the problem with that plan too.”  
“Evie. I can’t face him again.” Nichole said on the verge of tears.  
“But you have too. I suggest you talk to him about your feelings sober.”  
Nichole hissed at Evie “That will make things worse”  
“Nikki, no offence but I don’t think things can get worse. At least if you talk to him, you guys can’t pretend tonight never happened and avoid each other like the plague.” Nichole thought Evie said that way to cheerfully considering the situation.  
“I guess your right. Things can’t get worse.”  
“That’s the spirit. Get dressed and go talk to Cullen.” Evie said as she ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichole and Cullen share a first kiss

Nichole stared at Cullen’s door, willing herself to open it. Last night she and Bull celebrated their dragon slaying with a few drinks. The commander walked in and things were confessed in her drunken state. She told him she loved him repeatedly. That is why Nikki is standing in front of her commander’s door, hoping to salvage their relationship. “I can’t believe  
I let my sister talk me into this.” Nichole thought as she walked into Cullen’s office.  
He looked incredibly cheerful for someone who had a crazy drunk confess their love to them last night. “Inquisitor Trevelyan is there something you needed help with?” Cullen said with that smirk that always made Nikki turn into a puddle of goo. His smirk grew wider as Nikki remained silent. With a raised eyebrow which Nikki refused to admit made him more attractive, Cullen repeated the question.  
“Talk. Last night. We need to talk about last night.” Nichole managed to stutter out. Nichole can feel her face heat up. Cullen gestured towards the door and placed his hand on Nikki’s lower waist. Even through his gloves and her dress. Shit, she’s not even sure she can form words with him touching her like that, let alone have a conversation. Lucky for her once they were outside, he removed his hand from her waist. Nikki tried her best to push down her disappointment and gather her thoughts. Why didn’t she prepare a speech before going to Cullen? Then she remembered she did, she just forgot it the moment Cullen touched her back in the office. Shit. She tried to remember what she was planning to tell Cullen. When Cullen pulled her out of her thoughts again.  
“There was something you wished to discuss, Inquisitor.”  
“Cullen” Nichole stared at Cullen trying to form words.  
“Nichole? Nichole? Nichole!”  
“I don’t want to be friends anymore!”  
Cullen looked hurt. Shit Nichole didn’t want to hurt him.  
“No, I want us to be friends. I don’t hate you. I like you a lot. Your really pretty. Wait not you’re not pretty. Shit I just called you ugly. You have a nice face. In a non creepy way. Well maybe a little creepy. I do stare at you a lot. But in a non-stalker way. Wait that still sounds creepy. Mentioning I don’t stalk you.” At this point Cullen stood staring at her, looking like he’s struggling not to laugh. Shit. Shit. Shit. There goes any hope of him finding her fumbling charming. Her only hope of winning his affection. Fuck. “I mean. Your cute. Shit. No mabari are cute. I mentioned you have a nice face right. “Shut up Nichole. Do both you and Cullen a favor and jump of the battlements Nichole thought to herself. “Cull…Cullen. I. I came here to te” She was silenced when felt Cullen place his lips on her. At first, she stood ridged having no clue what’s is going on. When her brain decided to catch up with her, she managed to place her hands on his back and grabbing his cloak. Her whole body felt tingling as his lips moved against hers. She felt a rush of disappointment as Cullen pulled away.  
“I’m sorry that was… nice.”  
Nice. Shit. She did something wrong. Should she have used tongue. Sera and Evie keep talking about tongues.  
“You don’t regret it do you?”  
“No! Not at all.” Then he pulled her back to him and kissed her again.


End file.
